barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailing Around The Island
Sailing Around The Island is the 24th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode Ship, Ahoy!. Plot Stella the Storyteller learned about boats. The children look for Buried Treasure. X marks the spot. The story of Stella goes to Africa It's called "The Treasure of The Misty Island". Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte" Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * * * * * * * * *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Martha Abel (Claire Davis) *Miranda Abel (Elizabeth "Marie" Clementine) *Ruby Abel (Eleanor "Mary" T. O'Carrot) *Valerie Abel (Karen Nacoochee) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Rub a Dub Dub #Why? #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #I'd Love to Sail #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a long hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two ponytail long hair. * *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a hairstyle. * * * * * * * * *Sean Abel wears the same purple shirt and blue jeans with belt and a wrist hand with a Red Watch. And a short hair. *Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Three Wishes". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Jill wore in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Emily wore in "You Are Special". And a hairstyle. *Stella has a hair-style. *When the Barney's say "But I Love!", the sound clip was taken from "A Picture of Health". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "Bunches of Boxes". *During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "First Day Of School". * *During "I Love You", Alissa, Robert, Maria, Keesha, Hannah, Kristen, Tosha, Kelly, Chip, Stephen and Curtis are in Barney's right, while Ashley, Kim, Tina, Jeff, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Danny and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. *At the end of the Barney doll with a ship hat. *Alissa is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *On March 10, 2013 there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Brney doll with a ship hat. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "It's Time for Counting". *The Season 4 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The Season 4 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Tree-Mendous Trees". *The Season 4 BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Eat". *The Season 4 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Let's Eat". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation